Eleanor Rigby
by ShamRockCenter
Summary: Draco Malfoy was just a Sixth Year looking for some peace and sanity in the Room of Requirement, but he got much more than he bargained for: a beautiful, feisty girl with the same wishes, some cold truth, and something new: compassion. Draco/Luna.
1. Don't Mess With the DA

**A/N: Okay, I was watching the HPB last night and this pairing just  
>popped into my head. It's so strange; it just might work, given the<br>circumstances. Draco and Luna are two of my favorite characters, so  
>why not try them together? Slightly OOC on Luna's part-but hey,<br>whatcha gonna do? Tell me what you think! Oh—and P.S.—I totally just madeup a word: blinklessly.**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I don't own Harry Potter. Mischief managed.**

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy seethed, furious with the entire goddamned world. He<br>stormed up flight after flight of stairs, jumping off one moving  
>staircase and onto the next, too impatient to wait for it to glide back.<p>

As he reached the landing at the seventh floor, he shoved a gaggle of  
>second year Hufflepuffs out of his way.<p>

"Don't you gits have anything better to do than stand in peoples'  
>ways?" he snarled, and the Hufflepuffs scattered, grumbling in<br>annoyance and fear.

Continuing on, he reached the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and  
>immediately began pacing back and forth.<p>

"I know you pain, mate," grumbled Draco to Barnabas, who managed a  
>feeble "here, here" from his position underneath the trolls beating<br>him relentlessly with their clubs.

_All I need is a place to escape_, he thought to the wall as he paced  
>back and forth. <em>Just give me somewhere that I can think and let go for<em>  
><em>a bit.<em>

A large wooden door appeared before him, and he didn't hesitate to  
>open it and slide down the wall on the opposite side, burying his head<br>in his hands.

Heavy sobs escaped his chest as tears slid down his tortured,  
>porcelain face.<p>

"I do everything they ask of me," he moaned out loud, "and it's never  
>enough. 'Master isn't pleased, Draco. He hasn't come round to trusting<br>you yet, and we've got half a mind to feel the same. Would it kill you  
>to work a bit harder, Draco?' Well, I'm bloody sick of it!"<p>

"I don't know who 'they' are, but they don't seem very kind. In fact,  
>if I were you, I daresay I wouldn't like them at all."<p>

The dreamy voice startled Draco, who immediately leapt to his feet and  
>drew his wand, surveying the room carefully. He took it all in: The<br>room was about the size of a dormitory, with the same dark paneled  
>wood. There was a shelf of books; along with a desk holding parchment,<br>quills, and ink. A large bed resided in the corner, with blue and  
>green sheets and matching curtains.<p>

Most important, or perhaps most impressive, was the huge window that  
>covered the entire far wall, and the cushioned seat running the length.<p>

It was from such that Draco could see the early spring rain falling in  
>dense sheets, and on which that the girl was resting her head.<p>

Curiosity got the better of Draco's suspicion, and he lowered his wand  
>to get a better view of the girl that was in HIS room. She was small,<br>with her knees drawn into her chest, and her head resting against the  
>cool window glass, watching the rain fall over the mountains and into<br>the lake. Her robes and profile, however, were nearly completely  
>curtained by her white-blonde hair, which cascaded in sheets round her<br>shoulders down to her waist, reminding Draco rather much of the rain  
>outside the window.<p>

"Who the bloody hell are you?" he asked, his voice trembling in an  
>attempt to control his sobs.<p>

She still didn't turn round to heed him, but addressed him as she spoke.

"It's okay, Draco Malfoy. I come here to cry sometimes too."

"Answer me!" said Draco, "I asked who you were!"

The girl turned her face and her eyes met his.

"My name is Luna," she said in her distant voice, "Luna Lovegood."

Draco's first and only thought was of how clear and protrubant her  
>eyes were. They were large and wide and stunning: They swirled<br>lavender, skye, and silver. Draco was reminded of a Muggle poet, Poe,  
>and quoted quietly to himself, "What was it! I was possessed with a<br>passion to discover. Those eyes!"

Luna cocked her head to one side, eyeing him vaguely.

"I'm surprised," she said with distant interest. "I didn't think you  
>would know of Muggle poets. Perhaps it is the nargles; Daddy says that<br>they can do strange things to a person's mind. Poe is quite good,  
>don't you think? My friend Hermione Granger introduced me to his works."<p>

Draco lowered his wand, putting it back inside his robes. Forgetting  
>all about where he was or why he was there, he was filled with<br>realization and disbelief.

"I know who you are!" he snorted with laughter. "You're the freak-  
>Loony Lovegood! Oh yes, everyone talks about you! And friends with the<br>know-it-all Mudblood, to boot!"

Luna's wide eyes filled with hurt, and they seemed to turn a  
>thundercloud gray.<p>

"That is NOT a very nice thing to say about me, or my friends!" she  
>said angrily. "I don't appreciate you insulting me to my face, though<br>I guess I could expect none less, with what 'everyone' says of YOU!"

Draco stopped laughing. He and Luna were now glaring at each other  
>blinklessly, as if daring the other to look away or draw their wand.<p>

"Oh yeah?" he asked coolly. "And what does everyone say about me?"

"Well, you're not the school freak, but you ARE one of the most  
>arrogant, egotistical, prattish toerags to ever ooze their slime in<br>these halls. Oh-and your disgusting father has to buy all your  
>success. Without him, you'd be nothing."<p>

Draco's steely eyes flashed with malice.

"Don't you dare say a word against my family!" he shouted, drawing his  
>wand once again and aiming at Luna. "Sectum-"<p>

"Protego!" Luna shouted. The curse rebounded off of her shield and hit  
>Draco square in the shoulder. She was too quick for him; he hadn't<br>even seen her draw her wand. "Finite Incantatem," she added with a  
>lazy flick of her wand, aiming at the scarlet wound seeping through<br>his robes.

Luna brushed her hair back off of her shoulders, stowed her wand into  
>her robes, and slung her bag neatly over her shoulder, standing to<br>leave. She made a point of stopping by Draco, who swore and reached  
>for his wand once more, which Luna snatched off of the floor.<p>

She leaned down so that her face was level with his, her moonshine  
>hair brushing across his chest, before whispering happily into his<br>ear, "I'll have you know that a group of my close friends and their  
>families also believe that you are nothing but a weak pawn in<br>Voldermort's game, and you'll soon be manipulated into Death Eater-  
>hood without even considering the alternative. I must thank you, for<br>without gits like you that believe purebloods so almighty that the  
>rest of us-including that bloody brilliant Mudblood-haven't got a<br>bit of a chance to overpower you, it wouldn't be so easy to train  
>ourselves to fight against you right under your noses."<p>

With that, she stood to leave, and skipped merrily, but stopped at the  
>door.<p>

"Oh, and one more thing," she said in her dreamy voice, sweet as  
>sugar mice. "Don't mess with Dumbledore's Army."<p>

Draco felt something land on his stomach, but by the time he realized  
>it was his wand, she was long gone.<p>

Rubbing his sore shoulder, he sat up. "And to think I reckoned she was  
>pretty," he muttered regretfully to himself as he stowed his wand<br>inside his robes, rubbed the dried tear-tracks on his face, and made  
>to leave, following the girl that had stolen his thoughts with one<br>Shield Charm**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I totally didn't mean for that to turn out the way it did,**  
><strong>but it was cute, right? Lemme know what you think!<strong>


	2. Crying is For the Weak

**A/N: Chapter two. Is anyone reading this? Am I posting for no good  
>reason? Do you find this couple as adorable as I do? Is my writing<br>fantastic, boring, or atrocious? Only way to let me know is a review!**

****Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I don't own Harry Potter. Mischief managed.****

* * *

><p>"It must be because I was already in here," said Luna distantly,<br>flipping the page of the latest edition of the Quibbler. "Or perhaps  
>we want the same thing from the room."<p>

"I reckon it's the first one," said Draco irritably. "We can't  
>possibly need the room for the same reason every time."<p>

"Stranger things have happened," reasoned Luna vaguely as she flipped  
>the magazine to the side in order to fill in a quiz to see if her<br>brain was infested with nargles.

Draco was pacing the floor of the Room of Requirement in a rather  
>frustrated manner. Luna was sprawled across the bed, her silvery waves<br>spreading across the blue and green pillows like a unicorn's mane. She  
>seemed utterly unconcerned that they were together again in the<br>strange dormitory-like room, which only infuriated Draco further.

Finally, he stopped pacing. "Look, Loony—Luna," he corrected, "If  
>you're just going to read a magazine, would you mind—well—leaving<br>and doing it somewhere else?"

"As enticing as that offer sounds, I'm afraid I can't," replied Luna  
>with more than a hint of sarcasm. "Why can't you just do whatever it<br>is you wish to do while I am here?" she asked fairly.

"Because, I—I can't!" sputtered Draco, running a hand through his  
>platinum hair nervously. "And... You're really irritating, you know<br>that?"

"Careful," said Luna, "if you fret anymore, you'll work yourself into  
>a right state. And I know what you are going to do here if I do decide<br>to leave, so why try and hide it?"

Draco's face flushed as he recalled how Luna had witnessed his tears  
>and then beaten him in a truly pathetic duel.<p>

"Crying is for the weak," he muttered through gritted teeth. He was  
>now standing tall and firm, arms crossed and staring intently at Luna.<p>

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong, Draco Malfoy," sang Luna  
>dreamily. "Crying is for creatures that live with love, for grief is<br>its close cousin."

"This has nothing to do with love!" shouted Draco, and threw his hands  
>in the air in frustration. "This is about me, and you don't ruddy well<br>need to know my secrets! So I would really, really appreciate it if  
>you'd get the bloody hell out of here!"<p>

At this outburst, Luna looked up from her magazine.

"Oh, Malfoy. How wrong you are," she smiled ruefully. "If only you  
>could see. But I suppose you will when the time is right."<p>

"And what is it that I am supposed to be seeing?" asked Draco  
>impatiently.<p>

"That I reckon it's the second one after all."

And with those words of farewell, Luna Lovegood swung her legs over  
>the side of the bed, slipped her feet back into her shoes, and glided<br>to the door.

But this time, she didn't look back after she walked back into the  
>school full of things that—usually—made sense.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco muttered angrily to himself as he poked at his Shepard's pie<br>without interest.

"'Crying is for those who love, Malfoy,'" he mimicked to himself in  
>a snotty falsetto. "'I reckon it's the second reason after all.' Well,<br>unless she has a family full of Death Eaters that abuse him and a Dark  
>overlord that is intent on torturing him to death to punish his<br>father, I can hardly reckon we're in the same boat," he muttered  
>sarcastically, his voice returning to normal.<p>

Blaise Zabini looked up from his chops at this. "All right, mate?" he  
>asked concernedly.<p>

"Yeah, 'course," Draco mumbled, and Blaise returned to his dinner.

But Draco hadn't heard the question; he was too busy staring at the  
>Ravenclaw table, hoping for a glimpse of the wide eyes that had been<br>so vividly blue today. Finally, she looked over to the Slytherin table  
>and caught his ready eye, but there was something in her expression<br>that he didn't expect: pity.

* * *

><p>Luna Lovegood looked around the Great Hall without much interest. She<br>hadn't got much of an appetite, as she had felt nothing but sorrow all  
>day; the thick kind of sorrow that pulsated through her, making<br>movements slow and her words dull.

The grief only hit her when she least expected it. Today it had been  
>in the morning. Ginny Weasley had smiled at her and tucked her<br>moonshine hair behind her ear in double Herbology, asking if she had  
>felt okay like only someone who loved her could. Tears had immediately<br>poured from her lavender eyes, and she apologized to Ginny, explaining  
>that her mother used to do the same thing whenever Luna looked a<br>bit peaky.

Ginny had embraced her and the tears had stopped, but the sorrow had  
>only increased that day, and now it was a heavy burden on her soul.<p>

Luna knew that a nice relaxing afternoon and a quick kip would leave  
>her feeling awake and give her a chance to start the day over again,<br>so she had skived off Transfiguration, nibbling a Fever Fancy and  
>promising the practice her Vanishing spell for homework, and returned<br>to her quiet retreat in the Room of Requirement.

It had been going quite nicely, and she had been ready to forget  
>herself in sleep when that prat Malfoy had barged in and ordered her<br>to leave.

Luna hadn't the heart nor the energy to fight back, so she had let him  
>rampage his little heart out, even offering to share HER room, but<br>drew the line when he had shouted at her and informed her that his  
>problems were so evidently more important than hers.<p>

She had decided that she would not sit there and be insulted over  
>matters that he surely would not understand, so she had left.<p>

But something had surprised her: As he stood there yelling, he had put  
>so much pain and passion in his words that Luna could not help feeling<br>that they were two phoenixes of the same feather, even if he could not  
>get over his huge, arrogant ego.<p>

Glancing over at the Slytherin table, she noticed that Draco was  
>staring at her intently. She titled her head in thought, wondering if<br>he was still feeling the need to cry, and if he yet knew that he  
>wasn't alone when doing so.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A bit cheesy, but I'll update soon.**


	3. Secrets Revealed, Part One

**A/N: Enjoy. **

****Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I don't own Harry Potter. Mischief managed.****

* * *

><p>"The first time they tortured me, I was three." Draco's words were slow,<br>wary, and quiet, but Luna didn't even blink. Seeing her lack of shock  
>seemed to encourage him, and he continued speaking more confidently.<br>"It was Christmas of 1982, and Auntie Bella was visiting. I knocked  
>over a trinket of hers and our pet crup, Mercury, tried to eat it. She<br>didn't much like that.

"I couldn't walk for three days and wouldn't speak for a week. The  
>only reason I'm still alive is because my parents told her that the<br>Dark Lord planned to use me when I was of age, and she would certainly  
>lose favor for killing me."<p>

Slowly, Draco raised his eyes to Luna's pale face. He hadn't dared to  
>meet her eyes during his confession: it was the first time he had told<br>anyone, and he didn't want to have to see horror written across her  
>face—or worse—disgust to have to be near a person like him.<p>

But as he gazed into her lavender-blue eyes, Luna appeared satisfied,  
>but obviously unsurprised, as if she was hearing the tale for the<br>umpteenth time.

When he had barged into the room with his body bruised and his mind  
>torn to shreds, he hoped only for someone to understand.<p>

And so the room had given him Luna.

At first, he was too distracted to be angry. He had met with  
>messengers earlier that morning in the Hog's Head, using the Muffliato<br>Charm as a precaution. Bellatrix and Macnair certainly weren't the  
>most understanding and patient of bar mates, and had used the Cruciatus<br>Curse on him before reminding him that if he didn't murder Albus  
>Dumbledore before the summer solstice, he would be tortured and killed<br>by the Dark Lord himself. _An honor, as seen by dear Auntie Bella_, he  
>added bitterly to himself.<p>

When he did manage to sort his thoughts and realize that Loony  
>Lovegood was in the room again, he was not overcome with anger and the<br>desire to force her out, but relief.

Draco Malfoy had never before been so glad to see someone—especially  
>someone so...open minded—in his sixteen short years.<p>

He had decided that she at least deserved to know why he kept kicking  
>her out of a room that she had as much of a right to as he.<p>

"Of course, it only got worse from there," he added. "They began using  
>the Cruciatus on me at age nine, and it got particularly bad around<br>age ten, when I started my 'Slytherin training.' They taught me to  
>hate Muggles and that the Dark Lord was always right. I blended with<br>the lifestyle perfectly until this year. They are asking things of  
>me..."—he sucked in a deep breath—"Things I can't do. Things that<br>are killing me. But if I don't do them, they will kill me, and loads  
>of other people, too. But, Luna—" he paused to stare her in the eyes<br>with so much pain and innocence that he quite resembled a toddler  
>who'd lost his favorite toy, "I don't want to be a murderer."<p>

Luna gazed at him, but it was so vaguely that Draco wondered if he was  
>a ghost and she was looking straight through his transparent head. She<br>still had that satisfied look about her, which was confusing Draco  
>rather a lot.<p>

After several moments pause, in which Draco crammed his hands into the  
>pockets of his robes and stared at Luna's knees rather uncomfortably,<br>Luna spoke.

"Well, that explains it," said Luna dreamily, "you come here to grieve  
>over your loss of childhood, not that you one with to begin."<p>

Draco pondered this for a moment. "Yes, I s'pose you're right," he  
>said finally. "It can't get much simpler than that. You know, I think<br>I finally understand why you were Sorted into Ravenclaw. You really  
>have your wits about you."<p>

Luna accepted the compliment with a tiny smile before quoting  
>dolefully, "Wit beyond measure is Man's greatest treasure."<p>

Draco, feeling much more comfortable than when he walked into the  
>room, walked over to the window seat and sat stretched out with his<br>back to the wall, propping his elbows up behind his head and crossing  
>his legs at the ankle. He winced when his lower back touched the wall,<br>leaning forward quickly and ghosting his fingers along the area, not  
>daring to touch the injured flesh.<p>

Luna seemed to notice this, for she leaned forward to get a better  
>view of Draco.<p>

"Hurt, are you?"

When Draco nodded reluctantly, she visibly bounced, her silver hair  
>flouncing as she said, "I can fix that!"<p>

She leapt off of the bed and skipped over to the window seat, where  
>she knelt at Draco's side.<p>

"Show me where it hurts," she instructed, and for a second, all Draco  
>could think was of how much she sounded like that Know-It-All Granger<br>about to read a new book.

Luna traced her fingers along Draco's back where he indicated with his  
>fingers, before shaking her head.<p>

"I can't see it properly," she said with the air of someone who knew  
>exactly what they were doing. "You'll need to remove your robes."<p>

Draco was surprised at first, but after examining Luna's expectant  
>face, he tugged his robes over his head, leaving him standing in just<br>his trousers.

"Yes," Luna murmured vaguely, "Much better..."

She seemed utterly unconcerned that the Slytherin Sex God was  
>standing half-naked before her, his Quidditch-toned muscles gleaming<br>in the dim lighting, and Draco had to admit that it was quite a blow  
>to his rather large ego.<p>

She launched into a series of complicated incantations, surely  
>N.E.W.T. level, while tapping different points of his lower back.<p>

Draco sighed as she stopped abruptly, and his muscles rippled in  
>relief. He closed his eyes in the euphoria that spread throughout his<br>body.

"Wow," he whispered, "you are really good at magic."

Luna merely lay back on the bed, picking up her abandoned parchment  
>and quill.<p>

"I'll take that as a 'thank you,'" she smirked before scratching more  
>words onto her essay.<p>

Draco stood there, torso bare, in utter shock. This girl, this bloody  
>nutter, had cured him, and had smirked.<p>

He had invented the smirk, but off she went, wielding it like a bloody  
>wand!<p>

Draco snapped back to reality, tugging his robes back over his head  
>and pulling his own homework out of his bag.<p>

"You're not half bad, Lovegood," he uttered as he returned to his  
>position on the window seat. "You're not half bad."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A million apologies for the late update. Forgive me with a review?**


	4. Descisions, Descisions

**A/N: SURPRISE!**

****Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I don't own Harry Potter. Mischief managed.****

* * *

><p>Draco grunted as he pulled up on the handle of his broomstick, twisting to launch himself in the opposite direction. He had just seen the snitch, and was determined to catch it before that ruddy fountain, Chang.<p>

The golden ball was hovering just a meter below Chang's left ankle and Draco was all the way on the other side of the pitch, but he had a plan.

Tucking himself into a tight ball, Draco plummeted towards the ground in a perfectly crafted Wronski Feint. Sure enough, Chang saw him and hurried to stuff her handkerchief in her robes before following after him.

Draco kept one eye on the snitch as he dove, the other on the ground that was rapidly rushing up to meet him. When he was five meters from the grass, he yanked upwards violently and shot out towards the snitch, which was doing loop-de-loops in the Ravenclaw stands.

Chang, who had realized what he was doing, pulled up on her broom too late and crashed into the ground with a sickening grunt. Draco felt guilty, but it _was_ her fault for falling for the most famous feint in all of Great Britain.

Nearly flattening Crabbe, he reached out with his left arm and felt the golden wings beat against his fingers. He closed his fist, but cursed as his hand grasped only air.

He looked around wildly, finally spotting the snitch hovering near Snape's head.

"Professor, I'm sorry," he yelled as he flew into the stands, the end of his broomstick whacking Snape in the face as his fingers closed around the golden ball.

Snape cursed madly, but Draco pulled up on his broom and flew laps around the Slytherin stands, holding the snitch high for everyone to see.

For the first time since the match had begun, Draco heard the roar of the crowd, the boos of the sullen Ravenclaws, and the commentary.

"And Slytherin seeker Draco Malfoy makes an astounding catch. Professor Snape will most likely be sore for a few days… Yes, some Essence of Dittany would certainly help those catches… But congratulations, Slytherin! You know, Draco Malfoy really is a brilliant seeker. He's probably only second to my friend, Harry Potter. Harry's quite good, you see. Draco's nice, too, no matter what people say… I do quite like him… Oh, look, a Bumbling Humdinger!"

Draco's grin grew broader listening to Luna praise him. Except for the Potter bit, he rather liked what he heard. The Slytherin Sex God, arch rival of the Golden Trio, who sitteth on the right hand of the Dark Lord, quite nice. Who knew?

The smile stayed on Draco's face all the way to the end of the victory party.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Draco," said Luna dreamily as she skipped past him on the way to the Astronomy Tower.<p>

"Hello, Luna," he nodded politely, but his smirk told a different story. He turned back to Blaise Zabini, looking to continue their conversation.

Blaise gave him a quizzical look. "What's up with you and Loony Lovegood?"

Draco returned the questioning glance as he turned onto the staircase. "What do you mean?"

"Well, first, there's all that stuff she said during the Quidditch match, about you being nice. Now you're talking to her in the hallways?"

"I just said hello. It's nothing to get your knickers in a twist about," Draco defended, his ears growing warm.

Blaise raised a sly eyebrow. "Fancy her, do you?"

Draco's face grew hot. "Of course I bloody don't! But I'd much rather shag her than that dog you seem to rather like, Parkinson."

Blaise's dark features contorted with anger. "Don't you say a word against Pansy! You know you'd be with her if she didn't choose me over you!"

Draco laughed darkly. "Oh, yes," he retorted, "because all we want out of life is pureblood wives that we don't love to care for our pureblood children that we don't love because it keeps the family name clean."

Blaise looked at him searchingly. "Draco, that's _exactly_ what we want out of life. That's how it always is. It's not like anyone actually marries for _love_. That'd be ridiculous! Think about what kind of children we'd have, or be. We'd all end up like your dirt cousin, the meto-freak."

Draco's face turned white with rage. "That's enough," he snapped quietly, "You can say whatever the bloody hell you want about me or anyone else at this school. But when you touch my family, you're crossing the line."

Blaise was speechless. "Draco—I—I didn't mean it, but, well, she _is_ a freak! She's the daughter of a Mudblood! Just like that Loony Lovegood!"

Draco turned around and slammed his fist into a wall. "That's it, Zabini," he said with finality. "I'm done with this. With us"—he gestured between them—"And with pretending to be something I'm not—something I don't even want to be in the first place. Have a nice life, and talk to me if you come to your senses."

With that, he pushed past Blaise, who was staring openmouthed in his retreat, and ran all the down the stairs. He muttered nonsense to himself as he set off through the castle.

He didn't have a destination in mind; just a face. And a voice. A lovely, dreamy voice…

Something inside of him told him that she wouldn't be in the room, so it was out of instinct that he ran to Ravenclaw Tower.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so, SO SORRY for the extremely overdue update, but my life is much less hectic now. More to come soon. Forgive me with a review?**


	5. Decisions, Decisions Continued

**A/N: Woohoo! A quickish update!**

****Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I don't own Harry Potter. Mischief managed.****

* * *

><p>"Left, you say? I don't believe I understand your meaning. Please, explain."<p>

"I told you. Blaise was just talking to me about-things- and I blew up at him. He just pushed me to far, I reckon."  
>Draco's words were heavy with conflict, and he ran a hand through his platinum hair in an attempt to soothe his raging thoughts.<p>

He had arrived at Ravenclaw Tower with not an inkling as how to get inside, and when the door had asked him a riddle, he had blanched, stuck waiting for the next student to come along.

Unfortunately, it was Cho Chang, who's sprained arm was still in a sling, and she hadn't been too keen to help him.

In fact, she accused him of coming to jinx the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as they slept.

Draco had kindly pointed out that Slytherin had already crushed Ravenclaw, and Chang saw it fit to curse him with every incantation under the sun.

Fortunately, Professor Flitwick came running outside to see to the problem, and Luna vouched for Draco coming to help her study for potions, her worst subject (though Draco quick to find that there wasn't any subject at which Luna was anything less than extraordinary).

Now, Luna was sitting on her bed, plaiting her long hair, while Draco sat uncomfortably in the window seat.

He cleared his throat and shifted his position as Luna tied off her plait with a spare shoelace.

She pushed her hair behind her shoulder and looked squarely at Draco.

"What sort of things was he asking you? What made you snap?"

Draco rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, internally cursing Luna for her brilliant mind and blunt questions.

Trying to avoid the inquiry, Draco asked, "A bit worried about your roommates walking in on us, aren't you? Can't they just stroll right in and hear our private conversations? We're quite a scandal, you see. The Slytherin Sex God and a pure Ravenclaw."

Luna shook her head, her brow furrowing. "My roommates don't much like me. They think I'm loony. That's what they call me, anyway: Loony Lovegood. Lots of people do, so it doesn't much bother me. And I don't think we're much if a scandal. We're just two students discussing their personal issues. Oh-and you're not that much of a god, mind you. I've seen better in my day."

Draco feigned shock , placing his hand on his chest in mock hurt. "Me? Ungodly?" he asked in disbelief. "What is the world coming to! First I am almost murdered by a fellow seeker, now my dear friend Luna insults my ego!"

Luna leaned onto her pillows an laughed, a high, tinkling sound.

Draco's face grew serious. "Really, though, I am gorgeous. You're just too afraid to admit it."

Luna mimicked his serious expression before replying, "Of course, Draco. No one is more handsome than you."

"Thank you," Draco smirked playfully. "And no one is more fair than you, milady."

Luna pretended to blush before bringing about more serious subjects.

"So.. If you are finished with Blaise, your only true friend... What do you do now? You seemingly renounced your Slytherin-ship. I don't think your friends, nor your family, will forgive you for that."

Draco frowned, running a hand through his hair an loosening his tie. "I dunno. I guess that Blaise'll forgive me eventually; we've always been mates... my parents will love me no matter what, but my other family won't be so...forgiving. I guess I'm on your side now, but I never really wanted to be on theirs anyway."

"If you cut yourself off from everyone you associate yourself with... Who will you spend all your time with?" Luna's voice contained only the slightest shimmer of hope.

Draco smiled before reaching across the space between them and placing his hand over Luna's smaller one.

"Luna Lovegood, you better clear your schedule. You're going to be spending a lot of time with a Mister Draco Malfoy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review? Have you given up on me?**


	6. Dancing

**A/N: I really am sorry for how long this has taken. There is no excuse, but I hope this chapter makes up for things-I believe it's my longest to date. It's time to get this show on the road. Oh, and THERE IS AN IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. SO READ IT.**

****Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I don't own Harry Potter. Mischief managed.****

* * *

><p>"Got any...queens?"<p>

"Nope. Go fish."

Draco groaned, running his free hand through his hair and throwing his cards down on the floor.

"I give up. I'm no good at Muggle games."

Luna smiled before mocking, "I thought the Slytherin Sex God could handle anything that dimwitted Muggles could do?"

"Oh, come off it, Lovegood. I saw you slip the queen into your robes! And if I'm not mistaken, that's considered cheating."

The pair was sitting on one of the wide windowsills in the owlery, ducking every time a bird dove in over their heads.

After Draco "left" Blaise, he has been spending all his time with Luna. They went anywhere they wanted and did anything they pleased. However, on this particular Sunday, they were incurably bored after a few dull games of Exploding Snap. On a whim, Luna decided to teach him a Muggle card game that her mum had played with her when she was young.

Now, she was winning and Draco was pouting. It certainly boosted her ego.

Pulling out his wand, Draco flicked it at the cards, which rose into a neat stack and inserted themselves into Luna's book bag.

He sighed, stretching out to dangle his legs out of the tower. "I can't believe Muggles actually play that for fun."

Luna, even more carefree than he, flipped upside down so that her torso was hanging out the window, moonshine waves cascading toward the grounds below.

"You're just a sore loser," she sang, kicking her feet near his stomach to emphasize her gloating.

Draco furrowed his brow, staring at her wiggling form. "Quit it, Luna, you'll fall out."

"Oh, don't be such a worrywart," she sighed dreamily, examining the lake from het vantage point. "If you never take risks, life would be... Well, rather dull."

Draco followed her gaze, albeit right side up, to the lake. As he was lost in its shimmering contours, Luna hummed a ditty. He tried to pick up the lyrics, but all he could comprehend was something about rice at a wedding and a face in a jar. Muggle tune, he concluded; he needn't recognize it.

The pair sat on the ledge, watching as the afternoon sun slowly began its descent over the mountains, bathing them in a dusky silhouette and casting brilliant shades of fire over the black waters of the lake.

The brilliant pinks reminded Draco of the rosy tint to Luna's cheeks; the yellows, the sparkling glint in her eye. It was, quite simply, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his sixteen short years-made even more striking by the witch singing softly beside him. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Luna thought of their position; the sunset and proximity. He found that he craved her opinion, wondering if she shared his wonder for their position. To him, it was the stuff of a fantasy-truly magnificent.

Slowly, almost subconsciously, Draco took Luna's small hand in his. He ran his thumb over the pale skin of the back of her hand, reveling at the electricity that emanated from their contact. He had seen a Muggle moving picture before, where some strange bloke in a long white coat stuck two wires together and sparks erupted. That was all he could think of as he held her hand, gazing into the setting sun.

Luna intertwined their fingers, swinging their interlocked hands to an fro, still singing and kicking her feet. Apparently, the physical contact was just as natural and comfortable to her as it was to him.

Draco marveled at how her hands were not slight and delicate as he expected, but strong and rough; hands of a hard worker, or someone who could take care of themselves.

They sat there for what felt like forever, enjoying unspoken words and the presence of one another. It was just as the phosphorescence of stars began to glow in the deep velvet sky that a screech owl unexpectedly hurdled through the window, squawking in extremes.

Luna shrieked in surprise and slipped from her position, falling headfirst toward the grass below.

Draco cursed under his breath in a yelp, but held onto Luna's hand as she dangled over the edge. "Hold on!" he shouted to her, trying in vain to keep the panic out of his voice. "I'll pull you up!"

Gripping Luna's hand between both of his larger ones, he heaved with all his strength, thanking Merlin that it was Quidditch season and he was in decent shape.

As Luna was pulled back over the ledge, Draco grabbed her round her small waist, bringing her to her feet beside him.

Luna was incoherent, shuddering and gasping. Draco had never seen Luna caught off guard, and he was concerned.

The pair stood there in the owlery, trembling with their arms around each other for an eternity until Luna burst into laughter. Highly relieved, Draco joined in wholeheartedly. They were okay, she was okay, and they were safe and holding each other and nothing else mattered.

Remembering something she had said about risks and spontaneity, he leaned in close to her face and whispered excitedly, "Dance with me."

She giggled and agreed, her sweet breath tickling his face and her radish earrings bobbing.

Draco snapped into position, his back straight as a pin, one hand holding Luna's and the other spread across her back, just under her shoulder blades. Luna placed a hand on his arm and they were off, waltzing around the room at a rapid pace.

There needn't be any music; they both heard it inside their heads and kept in perfect time with the down-up-up, down-up-up rhythm. Luna laughed as Draco spun her under his arm, and he joined in when he backed into a wall, causing the owls residing on top to screech in distress and fret about, fluffing their wings and glowering at the witch and wizard disrupting their peace.

The couple continued on, waltzing around until they couldn't breathe, until all traces of fire were removed from the sky and the lake was just a patch of black velvet under a midnight sky dotted with diamonds; dancing until the moon had risen and dinner was past and Mrs. Norris began roaming the halls. They danced because it felt good; good to dance and to have fun when no one missed them in the Great Hall and good to be needed and good to have fun.

So they danced, and danced until they could no more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, would you like there to be a romantic relationship between Luna and Draco, or just a comfortable friendship, where they are now? I could go either way, though I'm leaning towards one. However, I haven't totally made up my mind yet and would really appreciate your input, so please review with your preference!**


	7. Draco and Loony, Sitting in a Tree

**A/N: All right... The votes were half and half for romantic and platonic relationship, but the one from Chase15 was my favorite; she suggested a romantic relationship that develops slowly through moments like dancing in the last chapter. That's probably what's going to happen-after all, it's sort of a compromise; there'll be a few more platonic chapters and then a gradual romance blossoming. It's definitely more realistic. If Draco and Luna ever, for some strange reason in Hell, ended up together it would NOT be normal and it would NOT happen right off the bat. I will LOVE adding all of Luna's little oddities into the relationship, bringing it back to a platonic level-but the Slytherin Sex God isn't used to such slowness. It shall be fun!**

**Oh, and one more thing! This story has 421 hits, but only 17 reviews. If you're reading, I would really appreciate anything in form of a review, just so I know you're there; anonymous or not.**

****Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I don't own Harry Potter. Mischief managed.****

* * *

><p>Draco laughed, pushing Blaise as they strolled across the path towards Hogsmeade. After a few weeks of stony, unyielding silence from the former, Blaise had caved and begged Draco to come back. Being proud Slytherins, the pair had wordlessly agreed to forget the incident and had put it behind them, too embarrassed to speak of their feelings.<p>

However, Draco was still questioning his alliance to the Dark Lord. It was how he had been raised, yes, but his mother recoiled at his name and Lucius stiffened in disgust at his master's mention. They were different from Auntie Bella and Macnair and the other sociopathic murderers.

Though Blaise and Draco were mates once again, something had change. When Draco used to brag of his importance in His schemes, the Dark Lord was never mentioned anymore. Blaise knew that Draco was conflicted about something involving his faithfulness, but both boys had been raised as cool, emotionless souls under many layers of armor-it would have been too hard to open up to each other. So instead, they mucked around and jinxed the Gryffindors and flirted with Pansy-the perfect pastimes for the gods of the school.

Now, as they walked in a brisk silence toward the village, Blaise dared to bring up one taboo subject.

"So, Drake," he began cautiously. "What's up with you and that nutter, Lovegood?"

Draco shot him a burning glare. "I don't know what you're playing at," he said slowly. "I don't even know the witch."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, now, mate. I have eyes, you know. I've seen you two together."

Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair as he quickened his pace. "All right. If you must know, she was in the Room when I needed it for His work. I'm trying to keep her quiet, in case she figured anything out."

"That all? It's been weeks, Draco..."

"That's all, you bloody bastard, and I reckon you shut your trap before I seal it for you!"

The pair walked on in a stony silence, Draco slightly ahead of Blaise, until Blaise dared to bring up an easy topic-Quidditch. Draco grudgingly responded until the Slytherin team, which was doing quite well so far, was mentioned. Then he became himself again, subconsciously forgiving Blaise for his accusations.

* * *

><p>Luna wandered down the corridor, idly examining the latest edition of the Quibbler. She flipped the page to a letter from a wizard named Oglethorpe in Bath and was skimming over his discoveries in pixies when she heard someone call her name.<p>

She turned in the direction of the sound, and smiled softly when she saw that it was her friend, Draco.

"Hello, Draco," she said as she looked at him over her shoulder.

She was just disappearing into the Transfiguration classroom when she saw caught Draco's eye once again. He smirked at her and hummed, holding an imaginary partner in his arms as he waltzed into other students.

Luna laughed, a high, tinkling sound, before shaking her head and entering the classroom.

That Draco Malfoy was one strange wizard, all right.

* * *

><p>Draco chuckled to himself as he watched Luna disappear inside her classroom. Dancing with her had been simply... Well, fun.<p>

And if there was one thing Draco ever lacked, it was a good sense of fun.

Blaise cuffed him hard on the ear, and Draco flinched, rubbing said area.

"Ouch!" he grumbled. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

Blaise rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You know, Drake, just because you fancy Loony Lovegood doesn't mean that the rest of us have to suffer. I think you near broke my feet with your dancing."

Draco's pale neck colored, and his eyes grew sharp. "I don't bloody fancy Lovegood," he snapped. "She just... understands. She's just a little girl."

Blaise snorted. "Sure thing, mate."

Then, he took off down the corridor, singing at the top of his lungs, "Draco and Loony! Draco and Loony!"

Draco growled, thanking Merlin for the self-control to refrain from jinxing the bollocks of that boy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Longish chapter. So, whaddya think?**


	8. Sugar Sugar

**A/N: Howdy! It's been a while... All I can say is, I was wrong in the last chappie. This fic doesn't have 400 hits-it has over 2650. I just want to say a sincere thank you to everyone who's been reading and reviewing faithfully (*cough Chase15 cough*). It means a lot to me, whatever you've been doing. **

**I've had half this chapter written for six months, but lost inspiration as I began writing more Newsies stuff… but last night, I finished it! And kind of like it! Now I know where we are going… I missed these two. Luna's dreamy innocence makes Draco modest and sweeter. Such cute kids. **

**Anyhoo, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I don't own HP. Mischief managed.**

* * *

><p>"Luna..." Draco sighed.<p>

Luna lifted her head from her doodling to gaze intently at her friend. "Yes, Draco?"

The Slytherin opened his mouth as if to speak, then thought better and closed it again. "Nothing," he said at long last. "It's nothing."

"Everything is something," the Ravenclaw reasoned as she added some nose hairs to Professor Snape and bespectacled Flitwick.

"Do you ever wonder why you draw?" Draco blurted suddenly. "I mean, we're magic folk. We can easily make art appear, or whatever we desire. But drawing like a Muggle is exactly what everyone hates-something unusual and different that can actually be more beautiful than all of their conformed facades combined."

Luna's moonshine hair brushed Draco's legs as she pondered a response. The pair was once again in the owlery, idly watching the sun set beyond the lake from the window facing west. The days were growing longer as spring began its slow ascent into summer. Draco and Luna were like the flowers on the grounds below; small and new and delicate, so much that the gentlest of breezes or lightest of rainfalls could diminish the chance of its survival. But now it had been too long and they had come too far for everything to die-they were friends, if an odd pair. And as they embraced their camaraderie on nights such as these, their unconventional relationship blossomed into something unseen and magical and good.

"I mean, just look at the manor," Draco continued. "It's full of sculptures and paintings, all conjured in typical greens and silvers and blacks, and all totally meaningless. They were simply brought about to compliment the marble pillars. There's no story, or meaning, or beauty because that does not concern my parents: they accept the life of an aloof socialite. But I'm different; I want to interpret paintings and laugh at inappropriate times. I want to feel, Luna."

The duo drifted into a companionable silence, watching the sun descend into the mountains, the only sound being the occasional scratch or Luna's quill as she etched another detail to her drawing. In one corner resided her professors; in another, the hands of her mother, whom she ached for that eve, and in the last a snake winding its way through the maze of the Triwizard Tournament from her third year.

"You said it yourself," Luna replied thoughtfully. "I draw to create a story, to make history with my own hand. It's a shame less magic folk understand the joy brought about by accomplishment and hard work. There's nothing wrong with loving a hidden beauty."

Draco bent his head down to conceal the tinge blossoming on his neck and ears that matched the descending sun perfectly. "I think it's beautiful, too," he whispered, not caring that his double meaning was blatant. "Diversity is what truly makes wizards and Muggles alike great. The more unique the subject, the more they can intrigue and attract you. And after a while, you find yourself more and more drawn to it until everything is average, everything is uniform except this one thing that is beautiful and different and therefore perfection."

As he finished rambling, Draco timidly reached out and linked his pale hand with that of Luna's, admiring its tiny size and smooth planes before intertwining their fingers and innocently turning to intently watch the last rays of sunlight drip beneath the mountains.

Luna smiled softly, crossing her ankles over the windowpane and fitting her head into the crook of Draco's neck.

They weren't just students after all. They were beautiful young people turned batty with thinly-veiled first love, enjoying the limited company of one another as summer drew nearer and nearer. But on nights like these, when they were together, time didn't exist. It was simply Draco, and Luna, and the breath they shared.


	9. Eleanor Rigby

**A/N: This is a big chapter, as I'm sure you'll notice. It was written in only an hour, but has enough drama for a solid couple years. I like it rather a lot. I also jumped around with the lyrics at the bottom; just kind of picked some verses. The others will be used in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own not Harry Potter nor "Eleanor Rigby" by The Beatles, though I possess a strong appreciation for both.**

* * *

><p>Draco and Luna were a hopeless case, Blaise Zabini decided. For months he had watched them as they danced together, laughed together, and spoke together. For months he had witnessed the lingering touches and wistful glances shot when the other wasn't looking.<p>

Blaise had been raised as a Slytherin through and through. Purebloods married purebloods and continued legacies. Children of age served the Dark Lord and family life revolved around His desires. But even such a boy as Blaise could see that Luna was good for Draco. He had never seen his blond friend happier than on days he had spent roaming Hogsmeade, strolling through the forest, or even just home-working in the owlery with Luna Lovegood. They were sickeningly perfect for one another, Luna's soft humor toned down Draco's enormous ego, and Draco's flashy humor and British swagger brought Luna out of her shell and into a light of beauty.

The only problem was that the pair was completely oblivious to all of this.

Blaise had tried dropping subtle hints to his best mate about the bird, but Draco had never picked up on it. It never occurred to him that Luna fancied him. Hell, it never occurred to him that HE fancied HER.

And so Blaise twisted his face, trying to find the right words as he lazily shot sparks into the air from his position sprawled across his bed. Draco had just returned from a day's adventures with Ms. Lovegood herself and Blaise was hearing a lot more about Luna's auntie's cat than he would ever have deemed necessary or possible.

"You know, mate," he interrupted, half just to put an end to THAT conversation. "Has it ever occurred to you that you should just, you know... Ask the girl out?"

Draco appeared confused. "But we go out all the time."

Blaise sighed. "No, no. Like... On a date. With you. Romantically."

"What? That's preposterous!" Draco chuckled. "Luna and I are friends. I like being her friend."

"Drake, we're friends too, but you don't see me staring transfixed into your eyes or brushing your hair out of our face just as an excuse to touch you."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Blaise. Please."

"All I'm saying is, you've changed, Drake. You're happy. And I know she feels the same way."

"How can you possibly know such a thing, Blaise? For all I know, she doesn't fancy boys 'tall."

"Of course she does. You need each other. Think about where you'd be without her, mate. Fancying Luna Lovegood is about the smartest thing you've ever done."

Draco lay in bed and thought about that for a while.

"We can't keep meeting here. It's not safe; Muffliato is too easy to tap into. This is dangerous."

"And where do you suppose we meet, Draco, dear?"

"Maybe we should postpone our meetings until breaks from school. I can't get away or get you in without raising suspicion."

"Draco, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you don't WANT to meet with us. But you're smarter than that, aren't you, Drakie-poo?"

"I just don't want to get caught. Some students have noted my absences and I don't always have answers to their questions."

"Well, I think we can help with that; can't we, Macnair?"

Draco stumbled into the Room of Requirement as if he had been pushed roughly. He barely straightened, trembling in his billowy robes, before attempting to shoot a reassuring smile at the girl tucked into the window seat, doodled parchment in her lap. His failure to charm her only made him look more broken.

"Draco?" Luna didn't dare speak above a whisper as she set aside her drawings and stood to walk toward her best friend. "Draco, what happened to you?"

His robes were torn, his skin pallid and his usually perfectly coiffed hair a mess. The beginning of a massive bruise began on his neck and traveled down under his neckline before reappearing on his left hand. Quite frankly, he looked worse than Hell.

"Quidditch accident," he spat bitterly.

Luna didn't get a chance to respond before Draco collapsed to the floor, clearly exhausted from holding himself together for so long. He lay sobbing in a crumpled heap, moaning because he was burning everywhere and it wouldn't stop.

Luna sank to the floor beside him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and lifting him to a sitting position. He in turn placed his arms delicately around her waist and allowed himself to be held by the younger girl he so desperately needed. They sat silently, safe for Draco's tears. Luna guessed it had been roughly half an hour before Draco spoke again

"I want out."

Luna sighed, rocking them back and forth. "You know that's not possible. You'll be killed."

"Maybe that's what I want."

"Don't talk like that." Luna's tone was harsh and Draco hissed through his teeth when her arms tightened round his middle. "Life is precious, Draco. Especially yours."

"I just can't do it. They're killing me slowly... Every time it happens I lose a piece of myself. I don't know who I am. I don't know what I want."

Draco broke down again, sobs rattling his body. Luna merely stroked her hands down his arms and sang that Muggle tune she was always humming.

This time, Draco caught some of it. "That's a lovely tune," he sniffed, still crying.

"It was my mother's favorite," Luna answered.

"Was?" Draco inquired.

"She... She died when I was young."

And then they were two broken children, nothing more. They were both missing pieces of themselves; through death, through torture, through missing themselves.

Luna wiped Draco's tears as her own began to well. "I thought crying was for the weak," she reprimanded.

Draco smiled wistfully. "No, Luna. Crying is for those who live without love."

Luna granted him a tiny smile, seeming to catch his meaning. Tear tracks ran down her cheeks, and she nodded before resting her head on his chest.

Draco though she had never looked more beautiful.

He thought back to yesterday and some words Blaise said about happiness and his own awareness of his looming death. He looked down at the glowing creature in his arms and was overcome with a sense of longing. Leaning down, he caught Luna by surprise and brushed his lips along her tears, tracing the tracks up and down her face. Her lips parted and she inhaled sharply, alerted but somehow not shaken. Draco was surprised, however, when she turned and caught his lips with her own. She tasted like sugar plums and he decided that he could sit there all day, his arms round her waist and hers in his hair, just kissing her. She felt the same way, relishing the feel of his hair between her fingers and his sculpted muscles under her hands. His own taste was distinctly boyish and decidedly the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted. Luna never knew she could feel this way about someone.

And so they stayed like that for hours, kissing in the Room and then just holding one another, finally giving in to young love and all its quarries. They held one another upright, and Luna sang that song again, the pretty one with the haunting melody.

_Eleanor Rigby, wearing the face she keeps in the jar by the door._

_Who is it for?_

_All the lonely people. Where do they all come from?_

_All the lonely people. Where do they all belong?_

_Father Mackenzie, writing the words to a sermon that no one will hear._

_No one comes near._

_All the lonely people. Where do they all come from?_

_All the lonely people. Where do they all belong?_


	10. The End

**A/N: By George, I do believe this is the last chapter. Can you believe it? It's been a long ride, and I want to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted, favorited, or even just read a bit now and then. After an intense writer's block, my Harry Potter muse has returned (praise be to God!). So although this is the last chapter of Eleanor Rigby, I certainly plan on writing more HP fics.**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I could own a fraction of the genius that is Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"I have to do it."<p>

"I know."

"They'll kill my family if I don't."

"I know."

"This doesn't mean I'll ever stop loving you."

"I know, Draco."

It was the last day of the spring term, and Draco and Luna had come to the Owlery for old times' sake. They sat together on the windowsill, Luna's dangling legs tangled into Draco's longer ones. As the sun began to set over the lake, she turned into him and inhaled the scent that was Draco, cool and smooth and so very Slytherin. Draco's fingers played with the ends of her moonshine hair.

They stayed like that for a long time, holding onto all they had experienced that year. Draco had found a confidant, an open ear. He learned to trust others-a skill he'd never known or valued-and that someone, somewhere, cared about him. Luna had gained the best kind of strength; that to support those who depended on you through their hardest times. She had, for the first time, been needed, and it made her happy. They had learned much from each other; that love is not a vulnerability but a strength, that sometimes good people are victims of their own lives, and most importantly that the worst loathing can make the best of friendships.

Now, as they loafed in the Owlery, Draco spoke.

"Just know that-that no matter where I am, no matter whom I'm with, I'm wishing I were with you."

"I do wish you would visit Daddy and me this summer. We would love to have you, even if we would have to miss some prime searching days for the Crumple-Horned Snorcack." Luna sighed wistfully, longing for her father, her home.

Draco smiled sadly. "I wish I could, Luna, you know that. But this war is just beginning, and they have to trust where my loyalties lie."

Luna swung her legs inside, sliding off the sill. Draco watched as she wandered amidst the owls, stroking their feathers and murmuring to them.

"Promise me that you won't lose yourself," she said eventually. "You can be a Death Eater, you can fight for Lord Voldemort, but don't ever change what you believe. I don't care if you're a self-righteous pureblooded prat, Draco Malfoy, but don't start thinking that's all anyone should be."

"Luna, honestly, love. Do you think just anyone could pull off being the whole package? It's hard enough for me," Draco mocked, sliding back into the Owlery.

"I'm serious, Draco. Swear to me that whatever happens-with Voldemort, with Hogwarts, with us-that you will know what's right."

"Luna," Draco breathed, loving the way her name lilted off his tongue. He stepped close to her, grabbing her arms in his hands. "There are two sides to this war, and we both know where I stand. I know what's right."

Luna leaned up and kissed him once, twice, three times for luck. "I just wish it was easier for you," she whispered into his ear, standing on her toes.

"I have to join them to keep my family safe."

"You're a boy making a man's choices," she reasoned.

Draco shook his head. "I haven't been a boy in ages. I reckon I won't ever be one again. But all this weariness, this darkness, it brought me to you. And for that I'll always be thankful."

Instead of saying goodbye, Luna kissed Draco.

* * *

><p><em>21 years later<em>

Luna knelt next to Lysander, buttoning up his jacket. She took Lorcan's hand, pulling him next to his brother, and faced both her sons.

"Now, boys, I want you to have a great year. Remember to always answer the tower door seriously, it doesn't like being mocked. Keep up with your studies and make sure to write at least once a week. Always keep your dirigible plum in your pocket, and practice the charms I taught you this summer." Luna Scamander nearly shouted to be heard over the bustle in King's Cross. It was nearly time to board the train.

Both boys nodded to their mother, lavender eyes darting about in search of friends. Rolf had said goodbye to their children a few days prior; he had left for a magizoologic research trip in Nicaragua two days ago.

"Come, give Mummy a hug."

Loran and Lysander obliged, and the family held each other strong before the boys turned to board. As Luna reached for their luggage, she bumped elbows with a stranger. Looking up to apologize, she found herself staring into the startled eyes of Draco Malfoy. His hairline has receded some but his eyes were just as steely, his complexion just as pale. In his eyes Luna saw so much-shock, recognition, wist, love, so much love-but just as he opened his mouth, a cool woman took his arm.

"Come, Draco, wave to Scorpius," she said, her voice smooth and aristocratic.

Just like that, he was gone. Luna handed her sons their luggage, told them she loved them, and watched them board. This was her family, her joy, her love and life. But there had been a time when Draco Malfoy had been all those things to her, long ago though it was. And as she turned his way, glancing at him as she remembered each laugh, each tear, each kiss, she saw that he was looking at her, too.

_Eleanor Rigby, wearing the face she keeps in the jar by the door._

_Who is it for?_

_All the lonely people. Where do they all come from?_

_All the lonely people. Where do they all belong?_

_Father Mackenzie, writing the words to a sermon that no one will hear._

_No one comes near._

_All the lonely people. Where do they all come from?_

_All the lonely people. Where do they all belong?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 21 years after Luna's fifth year and Draco's sixth year, Rose, Scorpius, Lorcan, Lysander, and a whole other slew of next-gen babies would be going into their second year. **

**It's been a long and winding road, but thanks to everyone who alerted, favorited, reviewed, or even just lingered. All your feedback means so much to me, and I can't wait to become more involved in the HP fandom.**


End file.
